


A Little Crush

by MrsRemusLupin



Series: Professor Lupin’s Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRemusLupin/pseuds/MrsRemusLupin
Summary: Rose Weasley, triplet of Fred and George, has a crush on Professor Lupin. Little snippets featuring our favourite werewolf Professor and a Gryffindor student.





	1. The trouble with daydreams

Rose Weasley was the triplet of Fred and George Weasley, the infamous prancing duo. Being the only girl however was very difficult for Rose. Though she loved her brothers and they loved her, they weren’t as close as a trio as the boys were as a duo. Rose didn’t mind that too much though, not when it meant that she could sit in class alone. Today was a special day for Miss Weasley, today she had double Defence Against the Dark Arts with her favourite teacher Professor Lupin. The teenager blushed furiously, her cheeks clashing with her flaming red locks as she thought about the man. Most of her friends thought Professor Lupin was a shabby looking man, ordinary to look at- aside from the scars of course. But to Rose the man was delicious, with slightly greying light-brown hair, soulful green eyes and a voice that could enchant...literally, she supposed. The young woman had a crush on him, a huge crush. Which was how she found herself in the embarrassing situation she was now faced with.  
Rose was awakened from her inner daydream ramblings to discover that the object of her desires and the whole class were staring expectantly at her. Her brothers were smirking insufferably, enjoying their sisters discomfort as her face became the same hue of a ripened tomato.  
“S-sorry Sir, what did you say?” Her voice trembled.  
“I asked, Miss Weasley, whether you know the incantation to repel dementors. But I’d much rather find out what you were thinking.” A teasing smile shone out of his prematurely lined face.  
“The incantation is Expecto Patronum Sir.” She raised an eyebrow in her brothers direction, they’d just started snickering. They waved off her inquiry with similarly mischievous smiles.  
“Correct Miss Weasley, five points to Gryffindor.” The professor smiled and continued on with the lesson, leaving Rose to return t her thoughts of her charming Professor.

The end of the double lesson soon arrived as the bell signalling lunch rang out loud and clear. Rose was just packing her books, parchment and quill away when Professor Lupin spoke over the din of students ambling out of the classroom.  
“I’d like to see you for a moment Miss Weasley, remains behind please.”  
Rose bit her lip and continued to pack her bag slowly. After the last student had left she slipped off her seat, put her bag on her shoulder and made her way to her teacher as quietly as possible. As she approached the parchment strewn desk her heart started beating erratically, Rose tried to prevent herself from blushing but she felt sure that there were two patches of red staining her cheeks.  
“Miss Weasley, it’s unlike you not to be paying attention in class. So I thought I’d ask if everything is ok?” He sounded concerned and smiled in a friendly manner.  
Rose breathed a sigh of relief, a soft smile breaking out.  
“Quite Professor, I apologise. I, er, I didn’t sleep very well last night.” Unbidden, snippets of her lewd dream concerning the man before her flashed through her mind, no doubt deepening her blush.  
“Well, I’m glad to know it’s nothing too serious.”  
Rose nodded, agreeing. Though she did wonder whether she ought to take better care in future about not slipping into daydreams.  
“If that’s all Professor?” She asked politely.   
“Yes of course, I’m sorry for keeping you back. But Miss Weasley, if ever you do have a problem or want to speak to anyone about anything my door is always open.” He smiled brightly as he dismissed his student.  
“Thank You Professor, I’ll be seeing you.” With a half-hearted smile and all the renowned Gryffindor confidence she possessed the young red-head witch left the room. Her Professors eyes watched her every move as she left, burning into her body.


	2. Early breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes for an early breakfast and sees Professor Lupin.

Rose woke up covered in a fine sheen of sweat. It took her a moment to realise that what she had dreamed about wasn’t real, and that she was in fact tucked up in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Grabbing her wand she cast a Tempus charm, it revealed that it was six o’clock in the morning. With a quiet groan the redhead witch slipped from her bed to get ready for the school day ahead of her.

Even though she dawdled at getting ready Rose was still on her way down to the Great Hall by half past six, she noticed the lack of students around her. Upon entering the Hall she saw that there were no other students down and having breakfast yet, in fact there was only one other person in the Hall. Right at the far end of the room, all by himself at the Professors table sat Professor Lupin. As he heard Rose’s footsteps arrive and trail off uncertainly his head shot up, and his green eyes met her brown ones. She gave a weak smile, which he returned tiredly. Without any other interaction Rose hastily made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the end, a plate of hot, freshly buttered toast and a goblet of cold water appeared before her. She focused on eating and drinking, trying her best to calm down the ferocious beating of her heart.  
“May I join you?” Rose nearly choked on her water, she hadn’t heard Professor Lupin walk up behind her.   
“Of course Sir.” She steadily set her drink back down. Then, as she found the silence uncomfortable, she picked up a triangle of toast and started to munch on it. As she was doing so she became aware of the warmth radiating from her Professor as he sat to her right, she felt herself blush a little.  
“I never usually have any company for breakfast.” He spoke lightly. “I assume you don’t normally get up so early?”   
“Er, no Sir. Not usually.” She offered a timid smile but refused to turn her head to look at him.  
“Miss Weasley, forgive me if I’m out of line, but are you quite sure everything is ok? It’s not like students to suddenly break their habits, not unless there’s something wrong.” Rose didn’t need to look at him to know that there was probably a slight frown pulling at his forehead.   
She released a slight sigh, and then turned on the bench so that she was straddling it and able to view her Professor directly. He watched her intently.  
“I’m just tired Sir. I, I can’t sleep. My mind won’t stop running in circles. I can barely eat, my appetite is nothing like normal. I used to feel so sure of everything. Now-well, now I am sure of nothing.” She huffed a little in embarrassment and slipped a lock of her long red hair behind her ear. Her eyes didn’t rest on his face, but flittered around his shoulder level as she spoke; she noticed that though he was rather more skinny than muscular he did have attractively strong looking shoulders.  
“Are you sure you’re not in love?” Her Professor smiled broadly. “Because all of what you’ve just described sounds like a first love to me.”  
Her brown eyes went wide and all the blooming colour raced away from her face, leaving her ghostly looking.  
“I can’t be! I...He...there isn’t...” she gave up.  
The handsome Professor smiled and gave a throaty little chuckle, one that made Rose’s eyes find his instantly.  
“Forgive me Miss Weasley.” He patted her hand comfortingly. “But it definitely seems like love to me.”  
“Merlins beard!” She turned back to the table and dropped her head, rather heavily onto the surface, resulting in a loud bang. The man winced slightly, but the girl made no sign of any discomfort.   
“I’m royally fucking screwed.” The statement was whispered into the table and it made the werewolf bit his lips in order to suppress his laughter.  
“Come now, it’s not as bad as all that. Love is a wonderful thing.”he tried to sound encouraging. Rose lifted her head and glared wearily at the teacher.  
“Not when it is unrequited Sir. If this is love, which is certainly seems to be, then I AM screwed because he doesn’t love me.” She sounded upset.  
“Nonsense! Any man in his right mind would be pleased to have the love of a wonderful girl like you!” He smiled again, but frowned when he saw tears start to fill the eyes of his student.  
“I wish it were that simple Sir.” The unshed tears glittered dangerously.  
“It is Miss Weasley, love will always win. I’m sure he loves you.” He rubbed her back softly, his hand making large circular sweeps along her robe. Rose allowed herself a moment to enjoy it before she remembered that it was him that she loved and that he would never return the feelings. The tears sprung from her eyes as if a dam had burst. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed her bag, leaving a startled Professor Lupin to watch helplessly as she sprinted from the hall as fast as she could. He heard her sobs and steps gradually fade away, but now he was definitely concerned. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Miss Rose Weasley, and make sure that she was alright.


	3. Unwell Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose feels unwell.

Rose was reluctant to go to her DADA class that afternoon, but at the same time she knew that if she didn’t Professor Lupin might go looking for her to see what was wrong. Before Rose had a moment to consider her options she felt two arms wrap around her waist, the male duo of their mixed trio were by her side. With a glance at each of their faces Rose saw that both of her fiery brothers were uncharacteristically quiet and solemn looking.  
“So, you’re not rushing to DADA early, you’ve barely eaten all day and you look exhausted.” George whispered as the boys led their sister towards the large window at the end of the corridor.  
“Which leaves us to conclude that something is wrong. Please tell us Rosie,” Fred tucked a strand of the girls long red hair behind her ear. “We just want to help you.”  
“I’m not feeling too good, not sleeping too well.” She tried to give a comforting smile, but it felt more like a grimace. “I’m tired is all.”  
Fred hummed.  
“No, not buying it.” George studied his sister intently. She looked gaunt, with big bags under her eyes, the normally warm chocolate irises looked glazed, her skin was ghostly white.  
“No.” Fred agreed. “You may well be tired but that isn’t everything. Come on Rosie, we’re your brothers you can tell us anything, we’ll help you with anything. We love you for Merlin’s sake!”  
Rose felt tears slowly starting to gather in her eyes, she turned her gaze to the floor, intently studying the shiny surface.  
“I promise you nothing is wrong. I just don’t feel well.” She desperately tried to keep her voice from betraying her unshed tears, but she knew she had sounded upset when her brothers wrapped their arms around her tightly.  
“Please talk to us.”  
“Please, you never cry.”  
She shook her head, causing her tears to start falling.  
“There’s nothing to say.” She hugged them tightly and then took a step back. “Please can you explain to P-professor Lupin that I don’t feel well and that I’ve gone to see Madam Pomfrey?”  
“Course.” Fred nodded. “George will walk you there to make sure you get there safely and I’ll explain to old Lupin, he won’t mind.”  
With a sniffle and a thanks Rosie allowed herself to be guided by George to the Hospital Wing. The young witch found herself grateful that he remained silent the whole journey, he turned to leave her just before the door.   
“We do love you Rose, you know that don’t you?”  
She nodded.  
“And you can tell us anything, you know that too?” He smiled softly.  
Her head bobbed again.  
“Alright then.” He placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. “Fred and I will be along later to see you, unless you get sent back to the Tower of course.”

After having assessed the health and well-being of Rose, Madam Pomfrey decided it best that she stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. The Mediwitch felt that an afternoons bed rest followed by a sedated sleep that night with dreamless sleep potion might help the young Weasley feel better. Rose was tucked up in the little white bed, staring at the vaulted ceiling above her. She was dozing in and out of sleep, the only sounds were of the portraits chatting away quietly. Suddenly Rose heard a cough from beside her bed, her eyes flew to the source of the noise and she felt herself tense slightly.  
“I hope you’re feeling a bit better Miss Weasley?” Professor Lupin asked.  
“Not really Sir.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry I missed your lesson Sir, did I miss much?”  
“No,” he chuckled fondly “not much. Your brothers very kindly took notes for you, it was perhaps the first time I’ve ever actually seen them focus on schoolwork.”  
Rose huffed softly, a feeble attempt at a laugh. Saw dragged her eyes off the form of her Professor and returned to gazing at the ceiling, she refused to give in to her blushes, refused to start daydreaming indecent images.  
His hand laid itself palm upwards on her forehead, in a dreamlike moment Rose smiled at the relief the coolness of his touch on her head. For a fleeting second she felt like she could smell his scent: chocolate, cinnamon and something unnameable, but then his hand was gone.  
“You do feel a little warm, would you like a drink?” He peered at her concerned.  
“No thanks Sir.” She covered a large yawn. “I would like the dreamless sleep potion though, Madam Pomfrey said I could take it if I started to feel tired. She thinks, given my vivid dreams, that it’d be good for me to sleep undisturbed for tonight at least.”  
The professor nodded and passed the potion to the young girl. Their fingers brushed as she accepted the potion, she took a moment to calm her breathing, his touch had sent fireworks off in her veins. She quickly unstoppered the vial and drank its contents. It tasted like orange juice, she smiled as it slipped down her throat.  
“Thank you Sir.” She handed him the empty bottle and settled down on the bed, drawing the covers up round her neck.  
“That’s quite alright. Goodnight Miss Weasley, I hope you rest well.” He smiled at her again and her heart fluttered, she was grateful she had taken the dreamless sleep potion now otherwise he would be all she dreamed of.   
“Goodnight Professor.” He eyelids were drooling and her speech slurred as sleep overtook her. The last thing she saw before she succumbed to the lulls of sleeps warm embrace was the smiling face of the man she loved.


	4. A dreadful sleep

He was toned, with a nicely defined abdomen. Though the pale skin was littered with some little and some large scars it was smooth, smooth like the chocolate he adored munching so much. His fingers, those long learned digits roamed over her torso, slipping just beneath the cup of her silky black bra before trailing lower to tease her wetness beneath her matching silk thong. Her fiery hair splayed itself on the pillow as she arched her back in ecstasy, pressing her soft body into his hard one.  
She moaned desperately.

With a start Rose woke up, her startled eyes took in the dark ceiling of the Hospital Wing above her. She focused on calming her breathing to a more reasonable speed, the panting slowly subsided to small shaky breaths. She felt hot, sweaty and disgusting. Using what little strength she possessed she pushed herself up the bed and into sitting position. She glanced out the window and saw darkness, not even the moon was shining. With a sigh she tucked her legs to her chest and lowered her head to rest on her knees. She knew that this would be a long night.

Rose knew Madam Pomfrey was coming to see her long before she saw her, in the silence of the Hospital Wing the light footsteps of the nurse were eerily loud. The mediwitch sat down on the bed beside the young woman and rubbed her back.  
“Are you feeling better Miss Weasley?” She sounded confident.  
Rose slowly lifted her pale, tired face to look at the older woman. Her blank brown eyes watched as the hopeful smile of the nurse diminished to a frown.  
“How much sleep did you get? You did take the dreamless sleep?” She ran a few diagnostic spells over Rose as she spoke.  
“A few hours, not many, not enough.” Rose shivered and drew her dressing gown tighter around her body. “Yes I took the dreamless sleep, ask Professor Lupin, he was here when I took it. But it didn’t work for very long.”  
“Well all the spells say you’re in near perfect health- aside from the tiredness.” She smiled tenderly and brushed a lock of Rose’s coppery hair off her forehead. “But I can see something is wrong. If it’s not physical then it must be emotional or mental. Tell me, Miss Weasley, are all of the dreams connected by something or someone?”  
Rose nodded and blushed.  
“Well I won’t ask you to tell me,” the witch smiled gently “but I think resolving the issue with the person or thing that is plaguing you in your dreams is the only way forwards.”  
Rose felt her face deflate, her lips pursed themselves into a thin line and her blush from only moments before flooded from her cheeks leaving her ghostly white.  
“There’s nothing else you could try?” Rose noticed her voice was scarcely louder than a whisper.  
“I’m afraid not. These dreams can’t be cured by magic. You’re the person to experience them, you have to be the one to treat them.” The witch left the teen to get changed and think about what she should do.

Twenty minutes later a rather quiet Fred, George, Ron and Ginny arrived at the Hospital Wing. Rose noticed with a smile that for once her twin brothers were dressed smartly and that Ginny had a small posey of flowers. As Rose slowly made her way towards her siblings she felt herself truly relax and let out an enormous yawn.  
“Bloody Hell Rose, I thought you were here to get better!” Ron exclaimed. “You don’t look any better.”  
Ginny shoved Ron in the stomach with her elbow and then smiled sweetly at her sister as she passed her the flowers. Rose kissed her forehead in thanks and sniffed the sweet peas.  
“So what is wrong with you?” George asked kindly. He and Fred ushered their triplet towards the Great Hall.  
“That’s the question.” Rose muttered darkly. “Apparently nothing, ask Madam Pomfrey. I have a clean bill of health aside from a lack of sleep.”  
“Don’t buy it.” Ginny remarked, causing the boys to smile. “There’s something wrong, you know it, we know it. Mum’ll know it the second she lays eyes on you at the weekend.”  
Rose lifted her eyebrows lazily in agreement, at the end of the corridor she spotted Professor Lupin walking towards them. She bit her lower lip gently and in a spur of the moment decision came up with a plan to speak to him alone.  
“Ginny, Ron, would you be absolute angels and run to Gryffindor Tower for me? I’d love my bag and blanket from Mum?” Happily the younger two Weasley’s obliged and set off to get the items. As if realising she had forgotten something Rose started patting her robes, her twins watched her curiously.  
“Oh no! I’ve left my wand in the Hospital Wing, George you’re the quickest could you run and grab it for me?” She battered her eyelashes sweetly and George set off with a grin, Fred following seconds later shouting about how he was quicker, more handsome and would beat him.  
Rose heard a deep chuckle behind her, she pivoted and came face to face with an amused Professor Lupin.  
“Quite a display Miss Weasley, you’ve dispatched all of your siblings. But why?” He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it disheveled and in Rose’s opinion sexier than ever.  
“B-because I think I need to speak with you Sir.” She took a deep breath and gathered all the courage she had. “I need to speak to you and not be overheard, even by my other halves.”  
His eyebrows travelled towards his hairline in curiosity.  
“My classroom?”  
She nodded and followed.


	5. A Little Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Rose get on with Professor Lupin?

The walk was tense and silent, Rose became very aware of the loud pounding of her own heart. She smiled in thanks as he held the door open for her and she stepped into his classroom. Without a word to the young woman the Professor ambled to the front of the classroom and sat down on top of his desk, Rose had no choice but to follow him but she sank gracefully into the chair at the first desk. The sweet pea flowers trembled as her shaking hands laid them gently on the table. Then in a fit of self consciousness she ducked her hands beneath the wooden surface and laced them in her lap.  
“They’re very pretty.” He nodded towards the flowers. “Such a pleasing scent.”  
“Yes.” Rose released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “A get well gift from Ginny.”  
“Ah, the estimable Miss Weasley,” he smiled “she’s a very kind and talented young witch.”  
“She is.” Rose lowered her head to smile softly.  
“Though I suspect,” Lupin continued, as he eyed up the redhead witch before him with curiosity “not the reason you needed to speak to me alone.”  
“No Sir,” Rose felt her cheeks start to warm up “you see, Madam Pomfrey has done all she can for me, no magic or potion or whatever will work. She thinks I have to, err, how shall I Say? Combat...no, I have to face my dreams and get to the bottom of what is causing me to have them.”  
The sandy haired man quirked an eyebrow but still looked very relaxed as he lounged against his parchment strewn desk.  
“And so you’ve come to me? You want my help...or else, I am your problem to solve? Your demon to face?” He looked somewhat offended and confused.  
“No!” Rose shouted, she grimaced before smiling apologetically and continuing more softly. “You’re not a demon Sir, but you are the reoccurring figure.”  
“Forgive me, Miss Weasley,” he sounded playful and Rose’s brown eyes shot to his shining green ones “but you yourself say you’re plagued by these dreams and if I am the offender then I am your dream demon. May I be so bold as to ask why? Or what it is I do to make the dreams so haunting?”  
As he finished speaking snippets of her dreams swept through her mind: the chaste hand holding, the sneaky kisses, the sensuous snogging, roaming hands and supple flesh. She scrambled to regain control of her wandering mind as the Professor stared at her waiting for an answer she knew she couldn’t give. Fortunately he misread her silence as fear of offending him.  
“Please be truthful Miss Weasley, I promise not to be offended but I would very much like to make amends so that the dreams do not plague you any further.” He slipped off his desk and crouched down in front of the table the young witch sat at.  
His movements gave her mind time to scramble for an idea of what to say.  
“W-well, in my dreams you’re err, well, dominating I suppose.” She cringed inwardly but hastily continued. “But err, not in a weird way. The figure if you comes across as a, err, perfectionist and you are always failing me. N-not to mention calling me horrible names.” Rose bit the insides of her cheeks and wondered how it was possible to sound as lame as she just had.   
To her immense surprise and pleasure however the young professor straightened himself up and took her hands, in a swift and elegant movement he embraced her tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in his delicious scent of chocolate and the outdoors, carefully she hugged him back; she could feel the rippling muscles under her splayed palms. All too soon the man pulled away from the student, but he kept hold of her wrists gently. Rose prayed he couldn’t feel her heartbeat accelerate. His green eyes bore gently into hers.  
“I don’t even think it’s possible for you to fail Miss Weasley,” His voice was deep but kind “you’re much too smart for that. That being said, should you ever want to discuss any concerns or have extra tuition my office is always open. As for the name calling, I’m not like my colleague Professor Snape.”  
Rose ducked her head and nodded, her fiery hair just brushing the tweed lapel of his teaching robe.   
“Of course Sir,” she chuckled sadly “I know I just sound like a foolish teen, stressing over such insignificant things. It was silly of me.”  
Rose felt herself being tugged back into his strong, warm embrace, she silently sighed and felt his voice rumble in his chest as he spoke.  
“It’s not silly, it shows how much your education means to you, it shows your desire to succeed.” He released the girl and made his way to his desk. She crossed her arms in front of herself, removed from his embrace she felt cold. She picked up her sweet pea posey, and before she could stop herself she laid two red ones on his desk. His head snapped up as she did so.  
“Thanks Sir, for listening and for caring.” She smiled and headed towards the door.  
“Anytime Miss Weasley, my door is always open for you!” His voice faded as she slipped from the room and hurried down the corridor.   
Her siblings had obviously just arrived back from their tasks and were looking for her. Ron insisted on carrying her back pack and Ginny wrapped Rose up in her lilac knitted blanket.  
“We couldn’t find your wand.” Fred frowned.  
“Nor could good old Pomfrey.” George finished.  
With a slight flourish Rose produced her wand.  
“Professor Lupin had it, turns out he went to see if I was alright and picked it up when he saw I’d left already. He gave it back just now.” She lied, smiling softly at them.  
‘Oh shit’ she thought ‘I’m still no further forwards, and he thinks the problem is resolved...I know! I’ll start wearing make up to hide the tiredness and pepper up potion first thing in the morning. No one will know, it’ll be fine.’ She smiled, though it felt strained. She hoped it would be fine.


	6. A Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a little daydream while in potions.

His large, warm hands brushed slowly through her long fiery locks before gently coming to cradle her flushed cheeks. She could feel his smile through the hungry but unhurried kiss. Against her lips his battled, his spiky moustache and stubble grazing her skin and leaving a tingling feeling. His scent, oh that glorious chocolate and fresh air enveloped her, tipping her senses into heaven. A breathy moan of pure need escaped her busy lips.

“Miss Weasley!” Professor Snape’s voice snapped Rose from her lewd little daydream. “Now that you have returned to the land of the living I will ask again. What is the purpose of the Wolfsbane Potion?”  
Rose’s cheeks darkened as she saw the entire class staring at her, some with smirks at her unfortunate situation and others in curiosity.  
“To allow a human to retain their mind and reasonable control over their body after they have transformed into a werewolf, Professor.” She added almost as an after thought.  
“Correct.” His black eyes bore into her brown ones harshly. “Five points from Gryffindor for day dreaming in class Miss Weasley. In future I would prefer it if you did not keep gazing at the blackboard quite so...affectionately.”  
Rose ducked her head, but not before she caught sight of her brothers sharing a look that could only spell trouble.

Fortunately potions had been the last lesson of the term, Rose and her siblings along with Harry Potter would be going to the Burrow tomorrow for two weeks holiday. As she ambled from the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower Rose let her mind wander, the strange thing was she could not remember exactly when in Professor Snape’s lesson her mind had slipped into a daydream. Usually Rose managed to keep control of her thoughts while she was awake, but today she had not. With a slight sigh and shake of her head the young witch simply put it down to tiredness, she hadn’t had a full undisturbed nights sleep in a long time. Being so wrapped up in her own thoughts Rose didn’t notice her twin brothers sneaking up on her until their arms linked through hers. She gave a startled cry, which they laughed at.  
“Now then sis” George smirked.  
“Why were you gazing so affectionately at Snape’s board?” Fred finished.  
“Because I was dreaming about decapitating the dungeon bat.” Rose felt shocked at herself...the reply had been supplied from her mouth before her mind had even comprehended it. She didn’t like lying and usually she wasn’t very good at it, but for some reason her brothers fell for it. Their joint cackles of laughter could be heard all along the stairwells.  
“Fair enough sis, fair enough.” Fred kissed his sisters forehead and scarpered off.  
“See you later Rosie.” George copied his brother.  
The young witch released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.


	7. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eventful journey home.

After yet another restless nights sleep Rose was almost glad to be getting on the scarlet engine to go home to the Burrow. For the first time in her school life Rose felt that the Burrow would be an escape for her, usually it was Hogwarts that was her escape. She settled down in an empty compartment, it seemed that not many people were going home for Christmas this year, Rose felt fortunate that she was one of the few who were. She stretched out along the padded seats and closed her eyes.

She was stood alone, a figure of confusion and despair. She wondered how she had gotten there, by herself on top of the Astronomy Tower while everyone else milled around in merry groups in the courtyard and gardens below. She brushed a few silent tears off her cheeks. Suddenly a heavy but warm cloak was draped about her shoulders, her head snapped to her left and she came face to face with the handsome Professor Lupin. He smiled at her briefly and then turned to gaze at the students below, leaning against the railings. Rose tugged the patched and worn tweed cloak closer to her body, the inviting scent of its owner filling her nostrils with each breath.   
“All alone Miss Weasley?” He didn’t turn to look at her, but she could sense that his face was giving a friendly look of interest. “Wouldn’t you prefer to be with your friends?”  
“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now Sir-“ she blushed slightly “I don’t really have many friends. I’m considered a bit...well, odd I suppose.”  
He hummed a chuckle, but it wasn’t meant rudely.  
“Why were you crying?” He asked after a moment of comfortable silence.  
Rose joined him in leaning on the metal railings, she sighed and tried to think of an answer.  
“Because feelings suck.”  
“Not all feelings,” he turned his green eyes towards her and mapped her straight face “love for example, is not a feeling that “sucks”.”  
“Well it does when it’s unrequited.” She snapped and then blushed more deeply when his eyebrow raised. “Sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to snap.”  
“It’s quite alright.” He waved off her concerns with a gesture. “But how do you know it’s unrequited?” His green eyes bore into her brown ones, searching deeply one moment and then in the next brightening as if he had found what he was looking for.  
“It’s impossible.” She wanted to look away but felt compelled to look into his eyes. She saw from the corner of her eye that one of his hands rose to tuck a wayward red curl behind her ear.  
“But it isn’t.” He whispered. Slowly he lowered his head and drew closer to Rose. The young witch lifted her face and lips to meet his part way, their lips moved tentatively, exploring with a tenderness that melted Rose’s heart. She slipped an arm up his torso to tug gently on the sandy locks of hair at the base of his neck. The movement released a burst of the delicious scent that was all Remus from his cloak.

Rose bolted into a sitting position, her brown eyes snapping open and her chest heaving as she panted. She felt a heavy shift of material, she glanced down to her lap and saw the cloak she had dreamed of. In the next second she became aware of someone at her side, a firm hand splayed on the middle of her back.   
“Miss Weasley,” it was Professor Lupin “you’re ok now, it was just a dream.”  
Rose dropped her head to her drawn up knees and focused on her breathing, however by doing so every time she took a breath she inhaled that warming smell that was unique to the wonderful man who was still consoling her. Her eyes widened in fear, she risked a peak from the corner of her eyes, he looked concerned. Slowly she straightened herself up and turned to face the man. He shifted back into his seat to observe the witch.  
“Sorry Sir. I, err...yeah.” She tried lamely to explain. Still his green eyes traversed the features of her face.  
“Another dream?”   
Not trusting her voice she gave a single, solemn nod.  
“I thought we had resolved the issue?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Unless I am no longer the demon of your dreams?”  
“No Sir, it’s still you.” She but her lower lip and considered what else to say.   
“And it’s still about me failing you? And calling you names?” He leaned forwards and put his hands around her smaller ones, Rose marvelled at how large they were in comparison to hers, as well as how warm and hard they seemed next to her soft, cold ones. She quickly snapped herself out of her musings.  
“Err, just point out my personality and character flaws now Sir.” She lied, well technically it was half true...their dream selves had discussed her lack of friendships and her strangeness.   
“Well,” he sounded cheery and smiled kindly “there can’t have been much to discuss then, you have very few flaws that I have seen Miss Weasley.”  
“I’ll take your word for it Sir.” She muttered agreeably. She noted with a tingle in her veins that his hands were still wrapped around hers. She made an effort to keep them as still as possible and commit the way they felt to her memory.  
“I think Miss Weasley, after Christmas you and I should meet once a week in order to try and get to the bottom of why these dreams keep occurring. In any ordinary circumstance I wouldn’t even be aware of a student having this problem, but you’re a special case. We really can’t have your sleep being so disturbed in your O.W.L year.” He patted her hands and then slipped them away and back onto his book, which he picked up, finding the spot where he had left off.  
“Of course Sir, thank you.” Rose felt dazed, that was not what she had been expecting. “Yes, very kind of you.” She muttered as she gazed out of the window emotionlessly. His cloak still covered her legs, her fingers absentmindedly smoothed down the lapel. So engaged in emptying her head she didn’t see the way her Professor observed her closely.

Rose stood up as the train slowed to a stop at Kings Cross, she gently draped the cloak around a snoozing Professor Lupin. She couldn’t help but smile as she covered him up, he looked so peaceful, with little snores punctuating his sleep. Rose’s unashamed visual perusal of Professor Lupin was cut short however when the man in question woke up. Rose jumped back and flushed, though her smile was still present.  
“You haven’t drawn on my face have you?” He asked suspiciously.  
“N-no Sir.” She beamed mischievously. “But now I wish I had! That would’ve been a great idea!”  
The professor moaned good naturedly, not realising that the sound went straight to Rose’s heartbeat, sending it soaring.  
“Now I’ll not be able to fall asleep for fear of being pranked.” He griped.  
“Well Sir,” Rose spoke over her shoulder as she pulled her small suitcase down from the luggage shelf “you should’ve thought about that before you said it! I am one of the Weasley Triplets after all.”  
As Rose struggled to pull her case down she heard her Professor grumbling about pranksters and bad behaviour, but she could hear the smile in his voice. A hand brushed against hers, Rose saw to her delight that Professor Lupin had got her suitcase down. He passed it to her with a smile at her thanks.

On the platform Rose looked around for her parents, the steam was billowing so much she couldn’t see them. Fortunately Professor Lupin stayed by her side, eventually her family found her and wrapped her up in hugs.   
“Well Merry Christmas everyone!” Professor Lupin exclaimed, just as he was turning to leave.  
“Remus?!” Molly cried. She wrapped her arms around her children’s teacher and kissed him on both cheeks. The Weasley siblings all shared a look of amusement at how uncomfortable Professor Lupin looked.   
“It’s been a long time Molly.”   
“Too long Remus!” The matronly witch eventually let go of him. “What are you doing for Christmas?” She demanded.  
“Err, I’m going home.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
“Alone at Christmas!? Well I never!” She pinched and patted his cheeks like a parent. “You’ll come to us for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, no arguments do you hear! Alone at Christmas! Well not if I have something to do with it Mr Lupin!”  
“Yes Molly,” He beamed at her. “Thank you, I’ll see you Christmas Eve then.” He hurriedly took his leave.  
As Mrs Weasley turned back to her children she smiled at them all, but when her brown eyes met Rose’s a flash of understanding and pity flashed in the chocolate depths. As she began to usher all her family through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three quarters the older witch wrapped her arm around her daughter. She knew that something was wrong, a theory that was confirmed when rather than walking proudly as she used to do, Rose dropped her head to her mothers shoulder and walked quietly. Rose’s mind however wasn’t silent, she didn’t know what she’d tell her mother when the inevitable discussion about what was wrong happened.


	8. A Chat with Mum

Rose managed to avoid being alone with her mother until the second morning of the holiday. The young witch had hoped that being at home might have given her brain a distraction and her dreams would become less distressing, unfortunately they remained as resolutely lustful as always, leading the poor witch to get up early. She found herself in the living room but the slowly dying embers of the fire.  
“Hot chocolate Rose?” Her mother smiled warmly and passed her daughter a mug of the steaming beverage.  
“Thanks Mum.” Rose wrapped her hands around the mug, it warmed her up. She hadn’t even realised she was cold. The teenager watched as her mother sat down in the armchair to her left, she too had a warm drink and was still in her night clothes.  
“Won’t you tell me what’s wrong Rose?”   
“I...” tears immediately sprang to the young woman’s eyes and she tried to ignore them “I don’t know how to say it.”  
“Just start at the beginning.” Molly encouraged with a soft nod.  
Rose drew in a breath and thought back to September, to how it had all started.  
“Dreams.” She stated. “Vivid, lifelike, but disturbing. At first I could deal with the waking up, but then it happened more and more. Now it’s constant, every time I close my eyes the dreams seem to start. I feel constantly distracted, I don’t want to eat, I don’t want to play pranks, I don’t want to do my work.”  
“Madam Pomfrey wrote to me,” Molly said “she told me that dreamless sleep didn’t work. I never told any of you this but I went through something similar when I first met and fell in love with your father. So I assume,” the motherly witch smiled with glistening eyes “that your disturbing dreams are about a boy?”  
“Man.” Rose corrected her. “If he were a boy it’d be simple. But he’s not, he’s a man.” Rose felt two patches of colour light up her cheeks.  
“Ok.” Molly nodded. “A man then, who?”  
Rose bit her lip, she hadn’t told a single soul about how she felt about Professor Lupin but she wondered if maybe she should tell her mother.  
“P-professor Lupin.” Rose dropped her gaze to her lap and drank some of her hot chocolate to avoid seeing her mother’s reaction.  
“Remus?!” A surprised whisper escaped Molly, but she smiled nonetheless. “He is a very charming man.”  
“He is.” The young witch agreed with a lovesick smile. That smile vanished swiftly when she remembered what her mother had said. “W..wait, you said you had these dreams when you fell in love with Dad? Does that mean what I think it does?”  
“Yes, it means you’re in love with him.” Molly put down her mug and gestured for Rose to do the same. The older woman wrapped the younger up in a bone crushing embrace. “It’s not just a crush either Rosie, these dreams are a common occurrence in the Prewett line, my side of the family. It’s almost like being a seer, but a seer of the heart.”  
Rose felt the tears start to fall from her eyes, she felt at a loss as to what she should do next.  
“What do I do Mum? I love him and I can’t ever tell him. Nothing can ever happen...” Rose pulled back from her mother and sunk into the settee in a ball of sorrow. “He sees me as nothing more than a troubled student, and I- I love him.”  
Molly wrapped herself around her daughter, consoling her as her tears turned into full body sobs of anguish. The two women remained silent for a while until Molly pulled away and got a tissue for Rose.  
“We will show him who you truly are. He’s here for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Over those two days you will be Rose, not Miss Weasley.” She brushed the red hair of her daughter off of her face. “He will see the real you and will fall in love with you too.”  
“Yeah, right.” Rose snorted, unbelieving.   
“He will.” Molly promised, her own tears still shining unshed. “But first we have to get you back to yourself.”  
“How?” Rose asked eagerly.  
“Control the dreams...” Now it was Molly who was blushing. “I won’t ask what you dream about, I don’t want to know. But if they’re anything like mine were...anyway, you have to accept them.”  
“Wwwhat?!” Rose squeaked, her blush heightening so much she could feel her own cheeks burning.  
“You call them disturbing because you don’t want to think about him like that, even though you’re in love with him.” Molly supplied. “So you must accept the dreams, having sexual dreams is healthy and normal Rose.”  
Rose slapped a hand over her eyes and wanted the ground to swallow her. Unfortunately the ground remained solid.  
“I know it’s embarrassing, I’ve been through this too.” The mother chuckled, amused. “But trust me, these feelings and dreams are nothing to be ashamed of. Embrace them and you’ll sleep so much more sweetly. You’ll notice the difference immediately.”  
“I will?” Rose sounded uncertain.  
“Yes.” Molly promised. “Now go on, go back up to bed for a few hours and get some sleep. Accept the dreams, they’re not wrong or distressing. And we’ll see how you feel later on.”


	9. A Little Gift

When Rose awoke several hours later she noticed that she felt refreshed, and there was a small smile playing at her lips. She stretched luxuriously and mewled in contentment as her sleepy muscles slowly woke up. It seems that her mother had been right, by embracing the dreams and not considering them wrong Rose had slept much better. Still, she couldn’t help but turn a little pink in the cheeks when she thought about certain parts of the dream. The young redhead slipped from her bed, got dressed and glided downstairs. The sun was shining in full wintery force through the window as she crossed into the kitchen. Her mother stood by the sink, nursing a cup of tea. The two witches shared a warm smile.  
“Sleep well Rose?”   
“Yes,” The young witch smiled bashfully and stared at the floor “you were right Mum.”  
With a click of her tongue Molly agreed and put her tea down. She sat her daughter down at the table and took a plate full of pancakes out of the oven, she had kept them back from breakfast, knowing that her daughter would sleep in late.  
“Now I don’t want to see a single morsel left.” She wagged her finger imperatively. “It’s time you started eating properly again.”  
“Yes Mum!” Rose mumbled as she tucked into breakfast. She ate like she had been starved for weeks, like a thirsty person drank water.

After having eaten her late breakfast and then lunch Rose found herself being summoned into the kitchen by her Mother and Father. She gulped nervously as she sat down opposite them.  
“Now then Rose,” Mr Weasley began, smiling enthusiastically “I’ve got the rest of the day off and your mother has told me that you haven’t been very well lately. So she felt it would be nice if you could have a little treat.”  
Rose glanced at her mother, she was trying to hide a small smile.  
“Thank you.” The young witch looked confused.  
“So here’s thirty pounds in muggle money.” He passed her a few notes.  
“Thirty pounds!?” Rose gasped and stared in awe. “For me? A-are you sure?”  
“Quite sure Rose.” Arthur smiled indulgently at his eldest daughter. “You deserve something of your own and we’ve spoken to the others, they agreed that you should have something nice for yourself, in fact they put ten of the muggle pounds towards it.”  
Rose felt tears of gratitude spring to her eyes, she gave a watery smile and leapt round the table to give her parents a bear hug each.   
“I thought” Mrs Weasley said as Rose pulled back “we might go to a muggle charity shop and get you some new clothes? A new outfit might make you feel like a new person.”  
“Oh Mum! What a good idea!” Rose beamed. “I could get a new dress or a new skirt and top!”  
“And a new set of undergarments Rose,” Molly turned a delicate pink colour “I think it’s time you chose something you like.”  
“Muuum.” Rose whined. But inside her head she thought it was a rather good idea. 

When Rose and Molly returned home later on the younger witch was carrying two bags and had a face splitting grin stretched across her features. Molly too looked happy, there was a twinkle of excitement in her eye. Almost as soon as they walked through the door Ginny dragged Rose up to the elder girls room and demanded to be shown what had been brought. Rose showed Ginny her new dress, skirt and top but kept the lingerie she had brought hidden in the bag...she hadn’t even shown it to her Mum so she certainly wasn’t going to show it to Ginny. As the two witches returned to the kitchen they saw Arthur and Molly talking together.  
“Did you get some nice things Rose?” Arthur sounded happy.  
“Oh yes Dad, and the muggle lady was so generous!” Rose smiled. “She did a bargain called buy on get one free, and rung up the purchases on a little machine she called a ‘till’.”   
“A till? What was it like? How did it work?” Arthur asked, suddenly intrigued. Rose spent the rest of the evening answering her father questions about the muggle shop. And for the first time in a long while she was looking forwards to going to bed, she simply couldn’t wait for Christmas Eve to roll around.


	10. Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little, tiny bit about Rose asking for something from her Mum.

“Mum?” Rose sat on the arm of her mother’s armchair, her fingers playing with the edge of her lilac Weasley jumper. “Can you teach me how to knit?”  
“Of course dear!” Molly gathered her knitting bag. “But why all of a sudden?”  
“Well, you see” Rose tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear as she explained “I realised I haven’t got Remus- I mean Professor Lupin a present. I-I thought I could knit him a scarf or something?”  
“What a lovely idea!” Molly beamed and passed her daughter two knitting needles and some dark purple wool, Rose noticed it was the same dark purple as the R on her jumper.  
“What have you got him Mum?” The young witch asked as she observed her mother’s movements and tried to replicate them.  
“I got Remus a new quill and some ink. Plus I’m knitting him a jumper.” The motherly woman commented as she corrected her daughters movements.  
It took Rose a while but she eventually got the hang of knitting and didn’t drop too many stitches. Every spare moment Rose had in the coming days she could be found sat in her mother’s chair knitting a long, thick purple woollen scarf for Professor Lupin. Every pent up feeling of love, desire, hope and happiness she possessed for him went into each stitch she did and it was with an enormous sense of pride in herself and hope for the future that Rose put her neatly wrapped parcel addressed to Professor Lupin under the small Christmas tree the night before Christmas Eve.  
The girl simply couldn’t wait for the next day to arrive.


	11. Remus’s Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has arrived! Rose has to settle him in. Does get kind of sexual...in her dreams.

His hands slipped lower, over her stomach and between her legs. With a startling strength he ripped apart her lacy pants and discarded them over his shoulder. His darkening green eyes never left her dilated brown ones as he slowly slid lower down her body, until at last he stopped. He blew gently on her skin, goosebumps trailed up her body. He lowered his head to her smooth thigh and started to leave wet, sloppy, teasing kisses up her leg and towards the bundle of building desire that was burning ferociously at her core. His wet tongue brushed her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her. Her head lolled back, her cheeks stained dark red in desire. Her eyes focused on the ceiling of the classroom above her. She felt him shift and then start the same progression up her other thigh. His tongue flicked the button between her legs again and she mewled desperately, needing more, wanting more.

A heavy weight landed on the end of Rose’s bed. She shot up right in a panic, but was relieved to see that it was just the cat Guy that had woken her from her delightfully delicious slumber. The witch threw herself back down on her pillows, a huge smile parting her rose bud lips. She couldn’t help the little blush that overtook her face as she thought back to the dream, just like she couldn’t help the sense of dissatisfaction that she hadn’t stayed asleep just a little bit longer. After having spoken with her mother so openly Rose had embraced her dreams, feelings and urges towards Remus and didn’t consider the dreams disturbing anymore. No, they were...interesting, alluring, satisfying. She kicked her legs in excitement. Ten o’clock couldn’t arrive soon enough.

By half nine rose found herself dressed in her new skirt and top and in a new set of lacy underwear. She felt incredible, powerful and dare she say it, sexy. She smoothed down the black cold shoulder top and brushed invisible dirt off of the black and white checked mini skirt. Yes, she definitely felt better, different. To finish off her look she wrapped her hair into a bun and used her wand to secure it, it was a look she had seen used by seventh years at Hogwarts and with a smile she scampered downstairs into the living room to sit down on the settee next to her mother. Everyone else was outside playing in the snow that had fallen overnight. Molly gave a nod of approval to her daughter and gripped her hand as they waited for ten o’clock to arrive.

At ten o’clock on the dot the fireplace flared green and a rather tired looking Professor Lupin span into view. He brushed himself off before stepping out of the fireplace and into the living room, Molly gave him a hug the second his feet touched the threadbare rug. Rose felt frozen, she hadn’t realised just how much she had missed him. Missed his voice, his scent, his presence, his eyes...realising she was staring Rose hurriedly bent down and picked up her Professor’s little overnight bag.   
“You’ll be staying in Bill’s old room,” Molly was speaking “I’m afraid there’s not much in the way of room.”  
“It’ll be wonderful thank you Molly.” Remus smiled softly, Rose felt her heart melt and a similar smile pull at her own lips. “It’s nice to be with people again. I forgot how terrible my own company was!”  
Molly chuckled warmly and covertly glanced at her daughter. Her smiled bloomed when she saw the complete look of devotion on Rose’s face.  
“Rose will show you where you’ll be sleeping Remus, then you can decide to do what you like. The boys and Ginny and Harry are outside having a Quidditch match or snow fight. Whereas me and Rose are making mince pies and mini chocolate pies if you want to join us.” Molly rattled off and left the two alone after she finished speaking.  
“Err- this way, Professor.” Rose tilted her head and cursed herself for stuttering.  
“I think Rose,” a thrill went through her body as he uttered her name as he followed her up the many stairs “that while we’re not at Hogwarts you’d all better call me Remus.”  
“Of course...Remus.” Rose was glad she was facing away from him, the smile on her face stretched to an unbelievable grin. A little blush coloured her cheekbones.

Rose settled Remus into the room quickly and showed him where the bathroom was and who else was on the same level as him...funnily enough it was just her, they were both right at the top of the house. As she turned to leave him for a few moments he asked her to stay. She sat down delicately on the bed beside him, crossing one shapely leg on top of the other at the knee. Her eyes stayed locked on his face, which she noted looked a little pale and tired.  
“You’re looking better.” He patted her knee comfortingly. “Much less tired, I take it you’ve been able to sleep without being disturbed?”  
“Yes, something like that.” She smiled secretively, her brown eyes sparkling with joy.  
“Well whatever the case,” he smiled softly at her “I’m glad to see you’re happier and well rested.”  
“Thank you Remus.” Her eyes lingered on his for a moment, before dropping to his lips and then swiftly to her own lap. She jumped up, as she was walking towards the door she spotted a black tail sticking out underneath the dresser. She changed direction and crouched down, retrieving Guy from his hiding place. He settled down happily in her arms. She turned back towards Remus who was watching her curiously.  
“This is Guy, he’s something of a menace.” Rose explained. “I thought I better take him out of here in case you’re allergic or don’t want him all over your things.”  
“Oh I don’t mind.” Remus stood and took the cat from her arms, the young witch noticed with a shocked smile that Guy settled down in Remus’s arms just as easily as he had in hers.  
“You’re a cat person then?” The question escaped her lips, causing her to bite the inside of her cheek.  
“I like all animals.” Remus insisted, placing the cat on the foot of his bed. “In fact Harry’s Mum and Dad, Lily and James, had a cat called Elvendork who was absolutely horrid to everyone but me, Lily and Harry.”  
“You knew the Potter’s? As well as my Mum and Dad?” Rose asked as they slowly made their way back down the crooked stairs of the Burrow.   
“Oh yes,” Remus paused on the step, Rose turned to watch him smile reminiscently “we were all great friends in school. Then that fateful night came and well, we all lost touch. But your Dad and I used to be, and are I suppose, good friends.”  
“Oh, well, that’s...that’s pretty adorable actually.”  
“Adorable?” Remus snorted.   
Rose giggled and nodded, loosening a few curly whisps of her fiery hair.   
“I’ll take your word for it. Now then, what did you Mother say about mini chocolate pies?” He licked his lips in anticipation.  
Rose felt an answering shudder quake through her body.  
“I’m in charge of those, so if you can make a good deal I’ll slip you one when Mum’s not looking.” Rose whispered. She noticed Remus lowered his head, so that her mouth was inches away from his hair. That delicious scent of chocolate and the outdoors overtook her senses again.  
“I’m quite certain we can reach some sort of arrangement Miss Weasley.” Remus whispered back, he held out his hand. Rose took it, but to her surprise he raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Her breath caught in her throat, his lips had been dry but warm.  
“I certainly hope so, Mr Lupin.” She teased. They continued their way down the stairs, a huge Cheshire Cat grin on Rose’s face the whole way.


	12. An Experiment Gone Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George decide to experiment with mistletoe, will it go wrong or will it go right?

Rose sat down on the floor beside the settee, with so many people in the Burrow there weren’t really enough seats so the young witch happily sat on the ground beside Ginny. Rose turned her head towards Remus and smiled when she saw him chatting very animatedly with Harry and Ron. As if sensing her eyes on him he glanced her way and smiled briefly before returning his attention to the boys who were asking a question.  
“Rose? Rooooossssiiieee?” Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her sisters face with a teasing grin. “Finally back from your daydream?”  
“Oh ha ha.” Rose pouted. “What’s up sis?”  
“Well you see,” Ginny ducked her head and whispered quietly “Gred and Forge are doing some experiments with Mistletoe...And well, you know how their experiments go, I just thought I ought to let someone who isn’t Mum know.”  
Rose rubbed her forehead in exasperation.  
“I assume it’s potions they’re fooling around with?” She asked tiredly.  
Ginny nodded discretely.  
“Thanks Ginny, I’ll go see them now. And for the sake of Merlin do NOT tell Mum or Dad.” Rose ruffled her sisters hair and gracefully got to her feet. She gave her Mum a small smile and muttered something about wanting to get a book, but as soon as she was walking away from the gathered family she started to mumble darkly about annoyingly dependent brothers and their foolish ideas. And about how she was their triplet sister not their care giver.  
“Not much in the way of a difference in their eyes.” Came a voice from behind Rose. The young woman jumped and almost lost her footing on the stairs, a large hand landed on her waist to keep her steady. She slowly slid round to face the person behind her, his hand stayed in place so that it was now resting firmly on her back. A blush bloomed on her cheeks.  
“So then,” Remus’s green eyes were glinting mischievously “what are your brothers up to now?”  
“Playing around with potions and mistletoe.” Rose spoke quietly. “But please don’t tell Mum and Dad, they’ll have a fit!”  
“Of course I won’t.” He smiled softly. “But we should still go and check on them, mistletoe is a very reactive not to mention poisonous plant.”  
Rose nodded, Remus’s hand dropped from her waist and she continued to lead the way up the rickety stair and towards her brothers bedroom. As she ascended the final few steps a pleasant scent greeted her nostrils. She sniffed suspiciously. Behind her she heard Remus do the same. She knocked on the door and entered. The air was filled with thick purple smoke, it smelt strongly of lavender. Remus waved his wand until it disappeared and Rose could see that her brothers were staring unblinkingly at a sprig of mistletoe that was levitating of its own accord a few feet from the ground. Rose took a tentative step into the room, the mistletoe zoomed to rest above her head.  
“No, Professor- I mean Remus! Don’t go near Rose! Keep away from her or else-“ Fred and George shouted as one. But it was too late, as soon as the mistletoe had moved Remus took a step closer to Rose.  
“What in the name of Merlin’s saggy left-“ Remus’s amused cough interrupted Rose’s rant, she smiled cheekily before continuing. “What is going on?”   
She tried to step towards her brothers but found herself being snapped back into place beside Remus as if an elastic band had pinged. She stumbled slightly, causing the older man to rest a hand against her back again. Her heart fluttered.  
“Would one of you please explain what is going on?” Rose demanded, her brown eyes glaring hard at her sheepish looking siblings.  
“Well, right now both you and Remus are stuck underneath the mistletoe. You’ll be stuck until you fulfil the requirements, and then the mistletoe will go back to being just ordinary mistletoe.” George started.  
“Fortunately,” Fred grinned charmingly “we know what the Err, requirement is to make the mistletoe return to its usual non magic state.”  
Rose felt dread start to bubble in her stomach, though Fred and George were smiling they looked very uncomfortable and apologetic. Rose assumed her muscles must have tensed because before she could think another thought Remus’s thumb was grazing over her back soothingly. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to face her other halves.  
“Go on...” Remus encouraged.  
“Well you see, you Err, you have to...” George floundered.  
“What he’s trying to say,” Fred rolled his eyes and turned a bright red “is that you both have to snog passionately for two minutes. And when I say passionately I mean err...”  
“Continentally?” George supplied smirking. “As if you were two lovers quite alone.”  
Rose took a deep breath, she could feel her anger rising and the desire to shout at her twins was almost untameable.  
“You’re quite sure there’s no other way?” Remus asked. “I’m quite certain your sister doesn’t want to have to kiss me unless she really has to.”   
Rose averted her eyes to the floor and tried not to appear too eager, even though she was more than prepared to kiss him as if her life depended on it.  
“There’s no other way.” George shook his head.  
“We’ll make sure no one comes in and we’ll give you both some privacy. We won’t tell anyone either.” Fred promised. The two boys swiftly darted from the room and slammed the door closed behind them.  
Rose pivoted on the spot to face Remus, she noticed that for once he too had a splash of red on his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry about this.” Rose said quickly. “It’s not exactly a normal way to pass an evening.”  
“Not to worry,” Remus smiled slightly and looked Rose in the eye, she tried not to squirm under his gaze “it’s just a kiss. And no one else will ever know.”  
Rose nodded and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She watched as Remus leaned down to her, as his lips came closer and closer, his eyes shining darker until finally her eyelids slid shut as his lips brushed against hers. His lips pressed harder, more ardently and she replied in kind, as their lips battled in a furious dance of desire her hands crept onto his strong shoulder and into the hair at the base of his skull. She tugged the sandy locks, causing him to groan, she took advantage and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She tentatively stroked his tongue with her own, he responded, sending shivers of anticipation down her body. His arms wrapped around her torso, pressing her body to his. The couple were aware when the two minutes were up, they heard the gentle thud of the mistletoe landing on the wooden floor beside them. Remus pulled away, and Rose reluctantly allowed him to. She found she was out of breath and felt flushed. Her eyes met his, she noticed his hair was ruffled and he looked thoroughly kissed. She gave a little giggle and dropped her eyes to her feet.  
“Well, I should err- yes, I should be going to get my book now.” Remus sounded a little dazed and stumbled from the room, Rose chuckled quietly as he made his way past the twins and up to his room. Fred and George came bounding back into their room looking apologetic, but their apologies turned into teasing smirks when they saw how their sister looked.  
Her hair was untidy and her clothes somewhat rumpled, but it was her face that truly showed how the kiss had gone, she was bright red and smiling dreamily.  
“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Fred teased as he draped an arm around his sister.  
“Does our little Rosie have a crush on dear Professor Lupin?” George smirked, copying his triplet.  
Rose rolled her eyes, prepared to lie but she hesitated.  
“Keep a secret?” She asked.  
They nodded enthusiastically, she knew she could trust them. Though they would tease her relentlessly they wouldn’t tell her secret.  
“I don’t have a crush on Remus,” she smiled coyly “I’m in love with him.” And with that she dashed out of the room, leaving Fred and George speechless in her wake. They could hear her quiet giggles as she climbed up to her room.


	13. Clearing the Air

It was nearly midnight now and Rose was sure that most other occupants of the Burrow were fast asleep and waiting for the morning to arrive. Well, she supposed, maybe not her Father who would be watching out the window for Santa Clause...a muggle character who flew in a sleigh to deliver toys at Christmas time. The young witch smiled indulgently as she wrote in the notebook her father had given her back in the summer. Rose paused for a moment, her head cocked to one side as she heard the squeak of a floorboard. In the next moment she heard a very faint knocking at her door.  
“Come in!” She was careful not to call out too loudly.  
The door opened slowly to reveal Remus in his blue pyjamas and well worn navy woollen cardigan. He stepped into the room quietly and Rose noticed with a furiously fast beating heart that he closed the door behind him too, leaving them quite alone in her bedroom. For once in her life she was glad that her room was a plain ivory colour and not as vivid as the colours in all the other rooms of her home. The man took a few steps into the room and hesitated at the foot of her bed.  
“Won’t you sit down Remus?” Rose shifted up her bed and sat crossed legged by her pillows, her pen and paper quite forgotten about in her lap.  
With a small smile and nod the man sat down on the end of Rose’s bed, he tucked one leg up under his body and sat facing the young witch. Finally he spoke.  
“What are you doing up?” She noticed he sounded tired.  
“Oh,” Rose blushed. “Just doing some writing.” She glanced down at the notebook and pen in her lap, when she looked back up she noticed that Remus was still looking down at her lap. She turned a horribly hot red when she realised that he could in fact see her lacy pants because her silky nightie had risen up when she had shifted up the bed. She tugged her nightie lower and coughed, drawing his attention back to her face. His cheeks were red too, his green eyes flew away to study a poster on her wall. Though Rose was thrilled Remus was in her room, that his scent and being were close to her she felt uncomfortable and very much aware of how much she longed to kiss him again. She bit her lip and looked down, she wondered if she’d ever get to kiss him again like she had done earlier under the mistletoe.  
“I think Rose,” her eyes shot to his to see that he was watching her with a friendly smile “that we should start again, clear the air so that it isn’t awkward.”  
Rose nodded.  
Remus held out his large hand to the young witch, she took it as if to shake it, but he stopped her and just held it gently. Rose focused on steadying her breathing as his warm hand held her cooler one, she committed his touch to memory.  
“I’m Remus John Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He spoke with a mischievous lilt to his voice and then placed a delicate kiss to her knuckles while stroking her fingers. His eyes never left hers and Rose felt herself become flustered. He let go of her hand, but Rose snatched it back, she held it just as gently as he had.  
“I’m Rose Celestina Weasley, a future writer and equal rights activist for all magical beings. And the pleasure is all mine, Remus.” She was amazed that her voice didn’t shake, once she’d finished speaking she ducked her head and kissed his knuckles too. She knew it was unorthodox, but she was a Weasley; they were known for being different. Just like he had she kept her eyes on him for the duration of the gesture, she had the joy of seeing a slight pink tint enter his cheeks.  
“Right then,” he cleared his throat and returned his hands to his lap. “That’s that and I’d better be getting to sleep for Christmas tomorrow, I’ve been warned your brothers wake everyone up at the crack of dawn.”  
“Not just them,” Rose laughed quietly “I also wake everyone up early. It’s funny actually, the boys and I wake up simultaneously every Christmas Day and every Birthday. I’m told it’s due to our triplet bond.”  
“Hmm,” Remus teased good-naturedly. “How unusual.” He grinned, “it is quite interesting actually.”  
Rose grinned in return.  
“So what will I be woken up to? Singing? Shouting? Water?”   
“A good prankster never reveals a plan before it’s time. But don’t worry,” Rose patted his hand comfortingly “it isn’t anything horrible. Christmas is the one day a year the boys don’t do anything too mean.”  
“I’m very glad to hear it.” Remus stood and made his way to the door, Rose followed and stood on the threshold. She noticed Remus was still frowning a bit. So in a moment of courage she tapped his shoulder. He turned around, Rose lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.  
“G-Goodnight Remus.” She cursed herself for stumbling. “See you in the morning.”  
“Goodnight Rose.” He whispered, she was glad to see that his frown had melted into a small smile. She closed her door softly and then slid down it to the floor, a huge beam on her face.


	14. Christmas Morning

Rose’s eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath. Then she remembered, it was Christmas Day. A beam broke out over her face, she raced out of her bedroom and leant over the stair rail to see Fred and George glancing up at her with their own big smiles on their faces.  
“God rest ye merry Hippogriffs..” George and Fred started singing loudly and crashing into the rooms of their siblings and parents, leaving a blushing but beaming Rose to go wake up Remus.   
She stepped over to his room and slipped inside, her bare feet hardly making a sound on the shiny floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Remus sprawled out on his back fats asleep, he made little snuffling snores and a small slither of his toned stomach was visible where his pyjama top had ridden up during his slumber. Rose could hear Fred and George still singing loudly and Ginny started to join in. The young witch bit her lip and smoothed down her silky nightie before crossing to stand near the sleeping man.  
“GOD REST YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS, LET NOTHING YOU DISMAY-“ Rose’s loud singing woke her startled Professor up. He shot up into a seated position, his breathing fast and his hand over his heart.  
Rose couldn’t help but laugh at his shock, nor could she help blushing at how cute he looked with his hair sticking up in all directions from his sleep. She heard Remus start to chuckle with her, she watched in awe as his face split into a grin as the sound of his laughter enveloped her. She felt so happy, so safe. Their laughter died out slowly, but the warmth of merriment stayed with them.  
“Come On Remus,” Rose tentatively held her hand out to him “let’s go downstairs, Mum will have hot drinks ready by now, then it’ll be breakfast!”   
With a delight that she could scarcely conceal behind a friendly smile Rose watched as Remus took her hand and dragged himself out of bed, he smiled kindly on her.  
“Good plan Rose. I’d love a hot chocolate.” She noticed his voice was a little husky as if he wasn’t quite awake yet.  
“Me too.” Rose agreed, she led the way out of his room slowly and aware of his hand resting gently in hers.  
“When do we get presents?” Remus’s voice perked up a bit.  
“Oh,” The young witch smiled indulgently “we get one now, and the rest after lunch.”   
“Wonderful.” She caught sight of the happiness on his face and felt her heart bloom with joy.

In the kitchen after everyone had a mug of something hot Molly disappeared briefly before coming back with her arms full of colourfully wrapped parcels. She passed them round to each person and they all waited for her nod of approval to open them. Rose inhaled the scent of the knitted jumper her mum had given her, it smelt of home and lavender. The young witch, like all of her siblings slipped her jumper on. She immediately felt the love her mother had knitted into the garment, she smoothed her hand over the lilac wool and darker purple initial. As Rose turned to face her Mum and thank her she caught sight of Remus who was sat on the other side of the table, he too had received a jumper from her mother. Only his was navy blue with a silver initial, just like Harry’s, the young witch forgot her thanks and watched as the man she loved settled into his jumper. He looked so content. His green eyes shining with tears of what Rose felt sure was sheer happiness. Rose tilted her head and lowered her eyes, the brown irises slowly filling with tears of complete joy. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Then, raising her eyes her gaze met with Remus’s. He looked concerned at her, his green eyes now dry and questioning, the young witch smiled softly and shook her head. She turned at last to her mother who she noticed was already watching her daughter. Rose felt a blush dust her cheekbones.  
“Thank you for the jumper Mum. I love it.” Rose blew a kiss at her Mum as a chorus of thank yous erupted from the people sat around the table. Even though everyone was speaking Rose heard Remus perfectly clearly, and she knew her mother had too when she gave a watery smile to the man.  
“Now then,” Mr Weasley clapped his hands together before rubbing them furiously for a moment “who’s for some crumpets?”  
A clamour of ‘yes’ and ‘me’ answered him. Rose couldn’t prevent the laugh escaping her, she bit her lip and nodded enthusiastically. Truly, she wondered, could the day get any better?

After breakfast everyone got dressed and it wasn’t long before a game of quidditch was suggested, even Percy said he’d play! But Rose said she would rather not, it was too cold in her opinion and she didn’t want to ruin her new jumper and new plum coloured wrap dress. So she curled herself up on the small settee with a book. It was to her surprise a few pages later when she felt a weight sink into the settee next to her and a body snugly against hers, it was a two seater sofa after all. She placed her finger under the word she was reading before turning her head to see who was sat beside her. A thrill went through her was she saw it was Remus.  
“What’re you reading?” He looked over her shoulder. For the briefest of seconds Rose wondered whether for that angle he would be able to see down her dress, but she quickly reigned her mind back in.  
“The Bloody Chamber, by Angela Carter.” Rose supplied.  
“I can’t say I’ve heard of it.” Remus looked curiously at the book. Rose smiled and slipped a bookmark on the page she was on. She then closed the book and handed it over to the man. He immediately turned to the blurb.  
“Fairytales? But dark, twisted fairytales?” His eyebrows lifted incredulously. “Hardly what I expected you to enjoy reading.”  
“Ah well,” Rose smiled mischievously “There’s much you don’t know about me! They’re muggle fairytales, they’re disturbing enough to make them interesting and I like the idea of a moral to a story, even if sometimes I disagree with it.”  
“Indeed, you have me intrigued.” He smiled and slipped his arm along the sofa back, Rose shifted into his side ever so slightly.  
“How about I read one out loud to you?” She asked, she noted with alarm that her voice almost sounded flirtatious. She bit her lip, a small red patch appearing on each cheek.  
“Alright,”he sounded cheerful “we’ll take it in turns.”

By the time lunch time was arriving Rose and Remus had read most of the stories. Rose was now comfortably reclining on her Professor and was studying his face as he read. There was a look of concentration on his face that Rose recognised from class, she licked her lips silently and watched as his green eyes skimmed the page as he spoke. He was good at reading aloud, his voice was soothing. Rose smiled before tearing her eyes away from the man and slowly dropping her head into his shoulder to look down at the book. She noticed that he paused for a moment before continuing in tones that were perhaps a shade softer than before. His wonderful scent of chocolate and the outdoors wafted over his form and Rose greedily inhaled it, enjoying these precious moments with him. He closed the book with a small sigh.  
“I see what you mean.” He put the book on the small table to his left. “It is a good collection of fairytales. Not what you’d expect from the genre either.”  
Rose hummed a chuckle.  
“You disagree?” He asked.  
“Definitely. The fairytale genre is old, it’s always been about bad things happening to good people and how they overcome it. Only recently have fairytales become more appropriate for a younger audience.” She explained.  
Remus hummed and thought for a moment.  
“Very true.” He conceded, sounding proud. “But how do you know all this?”  
“Simple,” Rose smiled “I do lots of reading.”  
The two fell into an easy silence. Rose watched the steady rise and fall of Remus’s chest and enjoyed her time being close to him. She was quite certain she would have fallen asleep if her mother hadn’t called out that lunch was ready. The witch begrudgingly pulled herself away from the wizard, she smiled lazily at him before leading the way into the delicious smelling kitchen.


	15. Christmas Afternoon

After the best meal Rose thought she had ever eaten she found herself sat on the floor between her twin brothers. She zoned out as they excitedly talked to Remus about some of the hidden passage ways at Hogwarts. The next thing she was aware of was her mother passing her a small bag of presents, the young witch took them with a big smile and a thank you. Everyone started to tear into the presents at once, Rose was simply, delighted by everything she received from her family.  
From her dad she had got a rubber duck, from her Mum a new diary, from Percy a book for her next year of charms, from Fred and George some rather dubious looking sweets, from Ron a chocolate frog and from Ginny some lavender bags. Next up was Harry, he passed around his presents with a huge blush on his face, he looked rather uncomfortable. So Rose made sure to smile sweetly. Harry had gotten her a pair of silver earrings and some socks, she thanked him and put them in her bag. With a thundering heart Rose saw Remus stand up, he had received his presents from Molly, Arthur and the boys but not yet from Rose, but now it was his turn to hand around presents. Rose’s fingers brushed his as she took the package from his hands, they shared a smile. Rose carefully tore at the paper, determined to keep a scrap of it for her diary, inside she saw a beautiful cream scarf and a few bars of Honeydukes chocolate, she beamed at the man and thanked him very much. She ran her fingers over the scarf, it looked and felt like luxurious silk.   
“Now then, Rose you have one last present to give out.” Molly’s voice cut through to Rose. Her cheeks turned scarlet in embarrassment as she had to stand up in front of everyone and take the thick package from her mother’s hands. She kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way to Remus, she could feel the eyes of her family on her. She held out the present to the man.  
“Merry Christmas Remus.”  
“Merry Christmas Rose.” He smiled and took the parcel. Rose turned to find that Fred has switched places with her, so that now she had to sit on the floor beside Remus. Her brothers smiled mischievously at her, so she sat down and kept her eyes on her hands that were laced in her lap. She held her breath, every rattle of the paper as he tore into it felt like an eternity to her. When at last the rattling stopped Rose peeked up at her mother, she was smiling softly and watching Remus. Rose risked a glance up and saw that the man had wrapped the scarf around his neck, it seemed that dark purple suited him.  
“Thank you Rose, I love it. It’s lovely and warm.” He smiled down at her and Rose started to breathe normally again as she smiled back.  
“Rose made that all by herself Remus.” Molly stated.   
“Really?!” Fred burst out.  
“But you don’t know how to knit!” George cried.  
Rose’s face felt impossibly hot.  
“Well I learnt how to didn’t I?” She responded.  
“You learnt how to knit so you could make me a scarf?”Remus questioned.  
“Err- Well, umm, yes?” She tried to make herself as small as possible.  
“You’re an uncommonly kind witch Rose.” Her eyes met his, slowly he leaned down, his face getting closer to hers. Rose thought for one heart stopping moment that he was going to kiss her lips, but instead he pressed a chaste, quick kiss to her cheek. “I’m very grateful.”  
Her eyes opened languidly as he moved away, she noticed that he was blushing a little too. She ducked her head and tried to fight her flush, but nothing could prevent the very large smile spreading across her face.

Later on that afternoon everybody thought it might be nice to go for a stroll to walk off the delicious but very filling lunch. Rose took the opportunity to wear the new scarf Remus had got her, to her pleasure she noticed that it smelt just the chocolate it had been wrapped with- meaning that it smelt just like Remus himself. She tucked her loose fiery locks into the creamy fabric, she liked the contrasting colours, plus it’d keep her hair from flying around wildly. Rose found herself walking alongside Ginny who couldn’t keep her eyes off of Harry, nor it seemed could the younger Weasley stop talking about him.  
“Will he ever notice me Rosie?” Ginny asked.  
“Of course he will,” Rose gave her sister a hug as they walked “when the time is right. In the meantime, have you tried being yourself around him? I notice you go shy when he’s near.”  
“Well,” the younger witch slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear “I don’t want to run the risk of saying something stupid.”  
“That’s no way to go about getting his attention Ginny,” Rose smiled “I think you should try being yourself.”  
“What’s this?” George slipped beside Rose.  
“You’re giving out relationship advice?” Fred asked coming next to Ginny. “Don’t you need some yourself?”  
“Considering you’re in looooovvvveee with none other than-“  
“Finish that sentence George and you’re dead.”Rose flared at her triplet. “I suggest you two go and bother someone else.”  
“But where’s the fun in that?” Fred’s brown eyes glinted.  
“Who are you in love with?” Ginny piped up.  
“That doesn’t matter,” Rose huffed “But if the three of you don’t keep your mouths shut you’ll find yourselves unable to speak for a month.”  
Fred, George and Ginny ran off laughing together. Rose couldn’t help but smile as they scampered off after Percy, Ron and Harry. For all the teasing Rose absolutely adored her siblings and she knew that though those three were the most troublesome they were also the only ones capable of keeping her love a secret.  
Suddenly Rose felt her boot become loose behind her knee, she stopped walking and twisted to look, the tie behind her right knee had come undone. She sighed and lifted her leg, trying to tie the tie, she couldn’t make it tight enough without any help.  
“Can I help?” A voice asked behind her. She jumped out of her skin and turned to face a pen amused Remus, her hand over her pounding heart. She chuckled slightly as she regained her breath.  
“Yes please, without a chair I can’t quite twist right to do up my boot lace.” She explained. She watched as the man, whom she now saw was wearing the purple scarf she had knitted him, crouched down at her right side and started to do up the lace.  
“Too tight?” He checked.  
“No,” she shook her head “that’s just right thanks.” She watched his sandy head as it was bowed down. That was why her brown eyes met his green ones as he tipped his head back up, he looked so young when he was happy. He slowly got to his feet, she turned her body to face his, her eyes never leaving his.  
“Thank you.” She sounded breathless.  
“You’re welcome.” With maddening slowness Rose saw that Remus was bringing his face closer to hers, she tilted her head back and kept her eyes locked onto his. After what felt like an eternity his lips caressed hers, she found her eyes sliding shut and gave into the kiss. The feeling of his lips against hers brought her body to life, there were butterflies in her stomach, a tingling between her thighs. She knew she wanted this, she desired him, she loved him. He pulled away a few minutes later, they were both flushed and breathing heavily. Rose noticed that a few flakes of snow were starting to fall, she saw them land in his hair, he looked so beautiful.  
“Please don’t leave tomorrow Remus. Please stay.” She begged, her voice scarcely louder than a whisper.  
“I want to stay, but your parents, I don’t want to impose on them.” He brushed a lock of hair off her forehead.  
“I’ll speak to them.” She promised. She glanced away from his eyes and saw that everyone had gone through the gate at the end of the field and into the next one, no one was looking their way. She turned back to the man in front of her.  
“Remus,” She was cautious “What is this?”  
“Everything.” He pressed a kiss to her nose. “I don’t know how but I’ve fallen in love with you in two days.”  
“Good. I’ve been in love with you since September.” She smiled shyly. “I err- I’ve been dreaming and wanting this for so long.”  
“Your dreams were of this?” He beamed.  
She nodded and felt pure bliss running through her veins, Remus wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him in an embrace.  
“School could be interesting though.” She frowned. “It’s against the rules, against the law isn’t it?”  
“No,” Remus laid his forehead against hers and smiled. “With your parents permission it is lawful, and because of an- a condition it will be within the rules too. So long as we’re discrete.”  
“Of course,”Rose beamed “a wolf’s true mate. I’m your mate?”  
“Y-you know?” Remus stuttered.  
“Yes and I have done since October. No, I haven’t told anyone. No it doesn’t make me care for you any less. Yes I still want this.” She tip toed and kissed him quickly. “I love you.”  
“Merlin, I love you too Rose.” His lips attached themselves to hers again, they got lost in their smiles and their kiss.

From the gate at the end of the field Molly and Arthur watched as Rose and Remus lost themselves in their own little world.  
“We’ll have to give our consent of course.” Arthur stated.  
“We already have, haven’t we?” Molly’s smile was in her voice.  
“For the school though, it’ll have to be in writing.”   
“Alright.”Molly turned to her husband. “Our baby has found love, I hope she’ll be as happy as we have been. Remus is a lovely man.”  
“They will be. Just look at them.” Arthur promised. The couple smiled when they saw Remus twirl Rose around to a silent rhythm, and then kiss again happily. But they knew that the hard part of it all was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t decide whether to continue this or end it here. I’ll leave it as unfinished until I decide. Comment if you’d like me to continue it, thanks for reading!


	16. Christmas Night

Rose ambled into the kitchen, her siblings had all long since gone up to bed but Rose couldn’t bring herself to leave Remus. He made her feel safe and warm, even just sitting beside him, covertly holding hands was making her giddy with delight. All afternoon she’d been smiling, her twins teasing her the whole time. Apart from the acknowledgement of consent from Molly and Arthur, Rose and Remus hadn’t yet told the family about their budding relationship. They were going to enjoy some privacy while they could. Rose found her mother making tea in the kitchen, Rose wrapped her arms around her and smiled.  
“Well,” Molly sounded pleased “I’ve never known you so happy.”  
“Oh Mum!” Rose sighed. “I’ve never been happier. I love him so much and to know that you and dad consent so this can happen. I’ve never been more excited!”  
Molly gave a knowing smile.  
Rose blushed.  
“No grand babies for a few years though please,” Molly brandished a spoon at her daughter “you need to finish your education first.”  
“Yes Mum, kids aren’t exactly top of my list right now.”Rose was mortified.  
“No,” Molly agreed “but I was just reminding you.”  
“Alright Mum, Alright.” Rose huffed and took a deep breath. “Anyway, I came for a glass of water to take to bed with me.” The young witch poured herself a glass of cold water and took a small sip with a smile.  
“In the morning,” Molly spoke casually “I thought I’d ask Remus to stay a while longer, do you think he’d be agreeable? He’s altogether too skinny and needs feeding up a bit.”  
“Absolutely!” Rose flashed a grin at her mother.  
From the other end of the kitchen they heard Remus say goodnight and begin to shuffle up the stairs. Rose bit her lip, she knew she wanted to be able to sleep next to him but wasn’t sure if her parents would allow it.  
“Yes,” Molly smiled as if she had read her daughters mind “you may share a room, share a bed. But NO funny business do you hear?”  
“Thanks Mum!” Rose pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek before sprinting off and up the stairs with her glass of water. She caught up with Remus, he had paused just outside his bedroom door. In the darkness of the landing, with only his wand light shining Rose felt her breath hitch, he looked stunning. She put her free hand on his arm.  
“Mum says you can stay with me tonight, but there’s to be no funny business...” Rose trailed off frowning. “Unless you’d rather not stay with me, I mean, ummm...whatever is cool, if you’d like-“  
Remus chuckled, cutting off her rambling.  
“Let me get changed and I’ll be in,” he opened his door. “Leave your door open when it’s safe for me to come in.”

Two minutes later a breathless Rose stood in the middle of her bedroom in her floral jersey chemise nightie. Her fingers fiddled with the hem at her thighs. Remus cautiously stepped in and smiled at the young witch, his eyes trailing over her form, making her skin tingle. She noticed he was in his blue pyjamas again. She held out her hand, he slipped his in hers and she led him to the bed.  
“It’s going to be a tight squeeze.”   
“We’ll manage.” He slipped into her bed and laid on his back. Rose admired him for a brief moment before turning off her lamp and sliding into the bed next to him. She draped her body over his, one of her legs nestled between his, half her torso resting on his. Her head resting just above his fast beating heart.  
“Is that alright?” She asked.  
“Perfect.” She could hear his smile.  
“Goodnight Remus, I love you.”  
“Night Rose, love you too.”  
Rose fell asleep very quickly and had the biggest of smiles on her face.


	17. Wake Up

His lips were everywhere: on her face, her throat, her breasts, leaving sloppy hurried kisses. His hands roamed her torso, tickling her hips and then gripping her waist tightly. She felt breathless beneath him, her blood was on fire in her veins, her heartbeat thudding loudly in her ears. His teeth scrapped her nipple in the most delicious way, she arched her back and moaned, the sight of his head obscured by her eyelids as they surrendered to the bliss.

A deep groan sounded by Rose’s ear, her eyes flew open. All the blood in her body ran to her cheeks (or so it felt, for they lit up like tomatoes) as her eyes locked onto the face of Remus, his head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. The young witch hauled herself up right, so that she was straddling his hips. The action caused the man to open his eyes and sit slowly up, so that Rose was now face to face with him and sat on him.  
“You know,” His voice was desperately low and husky, Rose felt a shiver run through her body at the quiet tone “when you were dreaming you kept making the most lusty little moans.”  
“Remus, I-I...” rose trailed off as she stared at his flushed cheeks and burning green eyes. She felt naked, as if he was seeing every little dream and fantasy she had had about the two of them. But she didn’t duck her head, she stared into his eyes and smiled shyly.  
“You don’t need to say anything Sweetheart,” Remus smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear gently “there’s absolutely nothing wrong about it, and I’m flattered.”  
This time Rose ducked her head, she grinned down at their joined chests and took some deep breaths. She looked back up a few moments later to find that Remus was studying her intently.  
“Well,” Rose started godly, her voice seeming loud though it was no louder than their whispers before “maybe one day Remus, one day soon. We’ll see if reality can live up to expectations...”  
She bit her lip and she watched him hold back a moan, his hands gripped her waist tightly and she melted at his touch.  
“Oh, I assure you...” he placed his mouth at the shell of her ear “I will be even better in real life.” When he finished speaking he starting kissing a trail down her neck, his pearly teeth grazing her soft skin. Her eyes shut and she gave a feeble little mewl. She felt him chuckle as he pressed his warm lips to her collar bone, the slight stubble on his face sent jolts of pleasure through her body, the slight scratch doing nothing to soothe the ache that was starting to form between her thighs.  
“Remus.” His name fell from her lips in a breath of joy. He glanced up from kissing the witch to watch in awe as she surrendered herself to the feelings overtaking her senses. He felt pride, he felt a desire to protect her, he felt love. He pulled himself away from her fair skin and laid down again, lazily watching his witch. He smirked, he liked the possessive sound of saying she was his witch. Rose slowly returned to her senses and saw Remus was laying down again, she shifted and laid down on top of him, her elbows keeping her from crushing him entirely. She saw the way his sandy hair fanned out behind his head, she saw the stubble of his moustache starting to grow again. The smile that pulled at her lips couldn’t be restrained, she thought he looked perfect.  
“You’re smiling like it’s Christmas.” He smirked.  
“It is Christmas.” She responded cheekily.  
He rolled his eyes and carefully flipped them on her little bed. As they slowly shuffled Rose’s bed gave an almighty creak, the young witch had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the bubble of laughter escaping her, she saw that Remus was biting his smiling lips to prevent his own laugh escaping. Rose found herself flat on her back, her legs had unconsciously opened to allow Remus to rest himself between them, he placed some of his weight against her hips and she gasped, enjoying the feeling of him on top of her very much. Her fiery red hair pooled on the pillow and Remus stroked it affectionately, before it came to rest under the pillow as he put his weight on it. His face hovered inches above hers, his breath hot on her face.   
Rose’s breath quickened.  
“I love you Rose.” His nose nudged hers.  
“I love you too Remus.” Her hand rested on the side of his face, her thumb softly tracing over the edge of one of his long scars. She carded her slim fingers through his hair and dragged his face down. Their lips met once, twice, thrice in small pecks of affection. The pulled away smiling, Remus climbed out of the bed, causing Rose to moan in disappointment. He chuckled at her pout.  
“Time for us to get up.” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast Miss Weasley.”  
“Yes Sir.” She muttered rolling her eyes. As Remus left Rose watched his retreating figure, she noticed that he really did have a nice arse. She giggled to herself, which is why she didn’t notice her mother slipping into the room.  
“I take it no funny business happened?” Molly teased. She laughed as she saw her daughter sit up in shock. When the young witch had calmed back down she shook her head at her mother.  
“No need to look quite so disappointed dear,”Molly smiled softly “you both have a long time together yet.”  
“Yes Mum.” Rose blushed and got out of bed.  
“Now, I’ll see you downstairs shortly.”  
Rose nodded at her mother who then left the room. A whole lifetime with Remus, she wondered if there was anything better in the world than that. On the whole, the witch thought not.


	18. Journey to Hogwarts

Like all good things Christmas break had to end, Rose was in two minds about going back to Hogwarts. On the one hand it would be good to start learning again and to see Remus but on the other hand she and Remus would have to be very discrete about their relationship. The day before the return to school Headmaster Dumbledore had taken Rose to Remus’s house and the three had had a conversation about the new relationship between the couple. Rose had noted with a little glee that not only did Dumbledore completely accept them being a couple he seemed to actively ship it. His eyes kept twinkling with maddening joy. The young witch smiled and left her thoughts, focusing on packing her trunk instead.

As always they were almost late to board the train, Rose had barely managed to squeeze her Mum and Dad goodbye before she had to get onto the scarlet vehicle. She waved out the window until her parents smiling faces had disappeared from view. With a sigh she turned from the window and strolled along the carriages looking for an empty compartment, just like before Christmas there weren’t many students and she found herself feeling relieved. Rose stopped when she spotted a familiar figure in tweed robes hunched over a book. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her, when the man didn’t look up she cleared her throat.  
“Excuse me...Professor,” she practically purred “But do you mind if I join you?” She smiled sweetly and made a show of fiddling with the mint green lace at her skirt hem.  
His eyes shot to hers and his face broke out into a wolffish grin, a look that made Rose’s heart swell with love. An answering smile appeared on her own face.  
“Not at all, Miss Weasley,”he emphasised her name “it’d be my pleasure.”   
Rose plonked herself down on the seat opposite her beloved, he watched her every movement, his book long since forgotten. His eyes were virtually emerald as she stared at them, his lips quirked into a kissable half smile. The witch sighed and continued to feast on the sight of her man.  
“This is going to be so hard Remus.” She whispered. “I already just want to curl up beside you and kiss you to wile away the journey.”  
“I know,”His smile turned strained “but it won’t be forever, remember what Dumbledore said? Every Friday and Saturday night we will be allowed to stay together.”  
“I know. But Remus, it’ll be so lonely without you. And calling you Sir...well,”Rose blushed deep red “that won’t be easy either.”  
“I know, I know.” He patted her hand softly. “After calling me Remus all break it’ll be hard to go back to Sir.”  
“I- err, umm, you see.” Rose stuttered and cursed herself. “It’s not just because of that...you see, calling you Sir does things to me.” She lowered her head and studied the floor intently.  
“It does?” She noticed his voice sounded amazed and amused. “Well that is handy to know.”   
From the corner of her eye Rose saw Remus withdraw his wand from his robes, he flicked it towards the door. The redhead turned her head in time to see the privacy bubble form around the compartment entrance.  
“Now then, Miss Weasley...” that wolffish grin was back on Remus’s face. Rose felt her heart start to pound with nervous excitement and anticipation. “Perhaps you should tell me exactly what calling me Sir does to you.”  
“O-of course, Sir.” Though the blush stayed on her face she looked him in the eyes and started to explain in detail (much to his delight and desire) exactly what it did to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review! I will be continuing. Disclaimer, I don’t own any characters etc.


End file.
